


I'm coming home

by NoGravity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Crack, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGravity/pseuds/NoGravity
Summary: Keith looked like he was pondering, his lips pouting in thought. "Shiro" His face took on a serious look. "I have Lance" He announced."Oh? You do, indeed. What are you doing with him?" Shiro humored him.He seemed to ponder this for a while. Then, "I'm keeping him!" Keith decided, as if Lance was a dog he found in the park or something.





	I'm coming home

**Author's Note:**

> Comments encouranged ;)

"Lance" Keith said, swaying a bit on his feet, heedless of the attention of others on his person. Everyone was on the couch, nursing one drink or another and talking a mile a minute, loud enough to hear each other over the music.

But for some reason Keith was coming to him.

"Yeah?' Lance said, wanting badly to go there, where Keith was. He was inebriated as fuck and Keith looked soft and pliant for once, unburdened by his usual inhibitions and Lance wanted to do things to him.

He knew Shiro and Coran at least, were pretty sober, Allura so wasted she fell asleep in Shiro's lap, never having experienced alcohol before and Hunk only slightly less drunk than Lance and Keith, Pidge having drunk juice mostly (sucks to be underage Pidgeon, haha). But it's not as if anyone cared much what happened right now, they were all in various stages of drunk or tipsy.

Keith, surprisingly wasn't used to alcohol, therefore couldn't handle it that well. It was quite... endearing if Lance allowed himself to think so.

" 'M sleepy" Keith announced, shuffling around in Lance's direction, kind of wobbly on his feet and looking flushed in the face. His eyes were half-lidded and heavy.

"Oh boy" Lance said, pretty drunk himself but probably a little more awake then Keith, still.  
"Dude, is this like, your first time drinking?" 

"First time?" Keith’s brain filtered and he attempted to raise an eyebrow at him probably but it didn't work.

Lance watched him wobble again on the spot, confused and vulnerable looking which... woah. That was a nice sight, oddly enough.

"Woah" Lance said, stepping out of the balcony to keep him from tumbling into the doorframe. "You ok, buddy?"

Keith raised his head to look at him but his eyes were half lidded. He blinked heavily at Lance, his hair sweaty and mussed, cheeks red and warm. 

Lance's heart did a weird flip-flop, tumbling around in his chest. "Let's get you to bed, maybe" He told Keith but Keith was shaking his head, now buried in Lance's jacket.

"Mnoo, don' go by myself" 

Oh man. Lance couldn't say no to those puppy eyes.

"But you're sleepy, right?"

"Myeah" Keith said, nuzzling his neck, his breath hot and his hair soft on Lance's skin.

"Ok. Ok, let's go sit down at least" He made as if to drag Keith away to the couch but Keith wasn't budging.

"I need cold a- air" He insisted, keeping Lance in place, his legs rooted to the ground.

Lance sighed, feeling overwhelmed for some reason. "Okay but I don't trust you with this balcony, buddy"

"Then don't" Keith said, not releasing his hold on Lance's jacket.

So Lance somehow shuffled them both to the railway, his back to the sunrise, Keith plopping down in his lap, crawling around like a koala and for whatever reason, allowing Lance to manhandle him in every direction.

"This is good" He sighed and Lance thought Keith was quite the honest drunk.

"Yeah?" He asked, more to entertain him than anything else. 

"Mm" Keith said and proceeded to nuzzle in Lance's clothes like he couldn't quite decide where to stick his nose.

Lance pet his hair because damn, he wanted to do that for quite a while now but kept expecting Keith to bite his hand off if he even tried.

It was unnaturally soft and cool to the tuch or maybe Lance didn't touch that many people on the head before, except Pidge and Hunk here. He was sure he did get his hands in some girl's hair before, though none of them felt quite as pleasant.

Either that or he was reaaally wasted.

Keith made a sound like a "Hnn" which sounded all too low and exciting to Lance's inebriated brain, then, "Don't stop" He said, when Lance's hand halted from petting his hair.

Woah. Ok. Keith, drunk, was a very nice experience for Lance. One he resolved to encounter more often. Damn.

"God, Keith. Do you even know what you're saying?" Lance despaired to which Keith nodded his head after a few moments of contemplation, his hair tickling Lance's neck.

"Sorrey" Keith said and gosh, he was wasted wasn't he?

Lance shushed him, moving a few locks of hair behind Keith's warm ear just because he could. "What for, even?" 

And on instinct, he reasoned later on, he kissed said ear because it was just there, warm but a bit cold and flushed red with heat or the alcohol in the system.

Keith moaned though, succumbing to Lance's need to then nibble on said ear after blowing all that hot air.

The sound made his heart and other regions skywire in temperature and rhythm.

Of course that alone couldn't satisfy his sudden need to just touch Keith all over and do whatever crazy things passed through his head.

But Keith was actually younger then him and from what Lance knew (which wasn't much) he was also still pretty much a beginner in this type of subject. Keith had always prioritized his studies and other duties rather than taking the time to fool around with other kids his age.

Not even goddamn parties.

Not like Lance had that much experience himself but he wasn't gonna be the big bad wolf and do things to Keith while the guy was drunk and not fully aware of his decisions.

"Lancee" 

"Yeah, buddy?" Lance looked at him then, all cuddly and pliable, dozing in his lap more than anything else and above all those urges to do things to him, looking all pretty and at ease in Lance's hands- more so than that, he got the instinct to just be protective.  
Which, kind of unnecessary, Keith could kick his ass any day if they fought, he was the least of them besides Shiro to need protection- Lance was drunk and babbling in his own head, ugh.

"Don' call me 'buddy' " Keith slurred.

"Why not?"

"Cause'- cuz I don't wanna be- " He cut off, grumbling inteligible things all the while nuzzling at Lance's shirt like a wet nosed puppy.

Lance grabbed his face, pushing a bit for eye contact. God, Keith had the prettiest eyes, didn't he?

"You're very pretty" Lance blurted to which Keith blinked, probably blushed even though it was hard to tell with his face already kind of red and sort of squirmed under Lance's scrutiny. 

" 'm not" He mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Are too" Lance said smartly, pushing Keith's bangs out of the way to see his entire face.  
He never did see it properly because it was always framed by his long hair.

"You say stupid things" Keith told him, now scrunching his nose at Lance, his eyes looking like they were trying to focus.

"You make me say the stupidest shit, yeah" Lance agreed, getting the ridiculous urge to pinch Keith by the cheeks because they looked so soft and- fuck, adorable.

Instead he kissed one of them, a sloppy, childish kiss you would give to your best friend.

Keith blinked at him a few times, processing most likely then lolled his head in Lance's hands, his hair feeling a bit like water while slipping through his fingers.

God, was there an end to his cuteness? Why was this guy sexier and cuter than any other girl Lance ever met and he had been in space for fuck's sake. He's seen all the beautiful girls the universe had to offer.

But Keith wasn't a girl. Keith wasn't one to take care or even notice his beauty which came naturally and only made him all the more appealing.

Lance was doomed.

He pulled Keith to his chest, resting his chin on top of his soft head.

Keith was pulling at his jacket, playing with the zipper. Footsteps could be heard and Lance turned to see Shiro in the door frame, with a gentle look on his face.

"You guys having fun?"

Keith pushed his head out from under Lance's jacket, hair sticking up everywhere and wow, Lance really had a thing for his hair, didn't he?

"Hi" He said to Shiro, smile a bit goofy. Then, brow furrowing in concentration "Hi, Shiro"

Shiro looked amused but also had a fond way about his smile. "Hello, Keith. How are you buddy?"

Keith looked like he was pondering, his lips pouting in thought. "Shiro" His face took on a serious look. "I have Lance" He announced.

"Oh? You do, indeed. What are you doing with him?" Shiro humored him.

He seemed to ponder this for a while also. Then, "I'm keeping him!" Keith decided, as if Lance was a dog he found in the park or something.

Shiro laughed, a full on laughter that shook his entire frame. Lance laughed with him.

"But did you ask him?" He added as an afterthought, glancing mischievously at Lance.

Keith looked horrified, like the idea never occurred to him and he turned his big puppy eyes on Lance. Damn, those were some powerful weapons out there.

Lance was doomed.

"Yeah Keith, you never asked!" Lance faked shock, barely keeping in his laughter as Keith shook his head, all the more horrified.

"Ask nicely, Keith" Shiro teased and he had to be tipsy too, at least.

Keith's mouth moved but no sound came and he looked like a fish with those googly eyes and flapping mouth, trying to say something but not able to decide on what.

"Please?" Keith asked him and Lance about lost it but he let him struggle just a little bit more. It was worth it.

"Please what, Keith?" He said gently, patiently keeping eye contact. He could almost see himself in the reflection of Keith's dark irises.

"Can I- please can I keep you, Lance?" Keith looked so serious and concentrated, what the hell.

Lance maintained his serious face for all of three seconds more before he burst out laughing. At Keith's stricken expression he rushed to reassure him and all but smothered him in a suffocating hug.

"Mmf" Keith said, from Lance's shirt, his face smushed in there.

"Ohmygod, you're not allowed to be so cute, you should be locked up forever, you, mister, are a dangerous weapon of mass destruction, gah!" Lance was babbling at him but nothing from what he said made much sense.

Shiro was besides himself with glee, sipping at his glass and making googoo eyes at the two of them, trying to keep his amusement in check. He did snort a bit of that drink out his nose, Lance thought.

 

Yesyesyes, Keith could keep Lance forever and more if he wished so. 

 

Later on they both dozed off on the balcony, earth’s sun at their backs, their home planet’s wind rushing through their clothes and all was well and quiet in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I was in fact drunk when writing it :))


End file.
